La Guerra
by CieloCriss
Summary: El día que lo nombran embajador del Digimundo, en medio de su discurso, Tai se da cuenta de que ha caído en la trampa de sus enemigos. En su afán por defenderse, Agumon sufre una herida fatal, y comienza una guerra que nunca se imaginó. Sorato, Takari...
1. Introducción

Historia escrita en el 2003-2004, publicada en el 2012

O

En mis archivos viejitos encontré este fic. Lo habré comenzado a escribir en el 2003-2004.

Es la continuación oficial de mi fic "En Fuga…" y está ubicado cuatro años después de aquel escrito.

No es necesario leer el fic mencionado para comprender este escrito. Mi intención es enfocarme en los Elegidos, que ya son adultos jóvenes.

Bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*La <strong>_**Guerra***

* * *

><p><em>Siento en mis sueños,<em>

_Y cuando duermo entiendo,_

que si te amo, existo.

* * *

><p>Bajo un suspiro, hay pasión entre enamorados; y dentro de un grito satisfactorio, el amor siembra instintos y profundidades increíbles.<p>

Cayó justo sobre ella y dieron algunas vueltas en la cama, de modo que se revolvieron entre las sábanas y se abrazaron mutuamente, algo exhaustos, pero muy conformes.

El pelirrojo se durmió casi instantáneamente, cuidando de rodear a su amante con el brazo para que ésta no se enfadara; estaba cansado, siempre estaba cansado y con pocos ánimos de salir de lo de siempre.

La castaña respingó un poco, quería seguir jugueteando, sin embargo, de nada le valió ser caprichosa. Respiró desganada y se dedicó a mirar a su pareja.

La verdad era que Mimi nunca pensó tener una relación tan intensa con Koushiro. Cada vez que veía ese rostro con rasgos tan particulares, se le enchinaba la piel. Era apuesto de una manera diferente y ella se fundía en esos encantos, que aunque le gustaban, la descontrolaban a cada momento. Posiblemente era la única que apreciaba más a Izumi cuando dormía, los ojos del chico le aterraban, más aún cuando estaban posados frente a la computadora y no frente a ella

.

Como estaba aburrida se permitió analizar cada milímetro de piel del chico. Desde la frente amplia y sudada, las cejas vivas y gruesas, quizá demasiado gruesas. La nariz recta era de tamaño mediano y la boca tenía unos labios delgados aunque delineados cuidadosamente.

Le acarició el pecho, jugueteando con los pocos vellos rojizos que nacían de él. Al tenerlo en su dominio en tacto y vista, notó lo quemada que tenía la piel, ya que los brazos estaban mucho más morenos que el abdomen níveo que él poseía.

Entre el silencio obligado del que Tachikawa era partícipe, sonó el desalmado celular de Koushiro. Una vez, otra, la que siguió y la última. Izumi contestó entre dormido y despierto, y junto con un bostezo, saludó al interlocutor.

La mujer frunció las cejas con ira, ¿qué no podían dejar al pobre de Koushirou libre ni en sus propias vacaciones?, ¿por qué lo atosigaban tanto?, ¿no podía el Departamento de Inteligencia Artificial sobrevivir unas horas sin él?, ¡era el colmo!; y si Koushirou estaba cansado de su vida, Mimi estaba más harta todavía de la vida de él.

-Te vas a ir, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo rabiando, cuando Izumi colgó - ¡Espera!, ¡no me digas!, ¿una emergencia?, sí, porque siempre es una emergencia... ¡todo tiene que ser una emergencia!

-Deja de decir emergencia ¿Quieres?

-¡NO!

-No es mi culpa, Mimi ¿Qué quieres?, ¿mi renuncia?

-Eso mismo, ¿no valgo más yo que tu estúpido trabajo?

-A eso se le llama chantaje. – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba y recogía su ropa por toda la habitación – Créeme, en verdad sucedió algo grave, necesito ir.

-Y yo necesito a mi novio un par de horas más.

-Lo lamento, prometo llamarte luego.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para acostarnos y que te llamen segundos después?, ¡es lo único que hacemos!

-Estás muy exaltada...

Koushiro se introdujo en el baño e ignoró las quejas de la muchacha, sobra decir que Tachikawa soltó insultos como si los maquilara; detestaba más que nada que no le prestaran atención.

Con furia invadida, pateó la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. Fue directo a la regadera, donde oía la caída del agua; abrió la cortina, y jaló al joven hacia ella con mucha fuerza y poca ternura.

Se miraron frente a frente un tiempo que no pudo contar, los ojos negro azabache se rindieron ante los de color miel, que llenos de lágrimas, reclamaban atención.

-Dime...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No vas a cambiar por mí?

-Mimi, yo no te pido que cambies por mí... te prefiero así, me gusta como eres, a pesar de que no congeniemos en todo.

-¿Por qué ya no es como antes?

-Porque caímos en la trampa de la rutina.

-¿Y qué no podemos hacer algo para salir de ella?, ¡estoy harta!... la rutina no es pretexto, Koushiro, el problema es que No me amas lo suficiente.

Koushirou sonrió con tristeza, siempre terminaban discutiendo así, y la verdad era que prefería a Mimi callada más que a cualquier cosa...

La abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ahora la mujer también se empapó, y delicadamente Izumi la despojó de la bata con la que vestía. Comenzó a explorarla, ¿cómo no iba amarla, si le daba tanto placer tocarla, sentirla y besarla?, entonces, ¿pues qué cosa era el amor?.

Le lamió el cuello y mordió la oreja, para luego abrir su boca y decir un secreto:

-No te das cuenta, pero estamos saliendo de la rutina ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>-¡Date prisa, Patamon! – rogó un joven rubio de cabello despeinado. Tenía los ojos azul celeste y la sonrisa cálida, como si aún siguiera con los gestos de un niño- ¡La corbata!, ¡trae la maldita corbata!<p>

Su pequeño digimon, con orejas de alas de murciélago y rostro de hamster, voló desde el armario hasta las manos de su compañero y le entregó dicha prenda del vestir.

-Aquí está, Takeru – respondió muy animado, bastante más tranquilo que el joven.

-Gracias. Ahora ayúdame, tengo que ponérmela – ordenó con carisma, intentando con torpeza, ponerse a su peor enemiga – Algún día Daisuke me dirá dónde pardiez compra las corbatas pre-hechas y derechas.

-¿Derechas?

-Olvídalo, Patamon – dijo, terminando de hacer un nudo bastante torpe – Se me hace tarde, por nada del mundo llegaré retrasado a mi cita con Hikari.

-Pero si es una cita, ¿por qué te vistes así?

-Es que no es cualquier cita, se trata de un aniversario de noviazgo, por eso tiene que ser elegante y en un lugar muy romántico... Ahhh, Patamon, tienes que empezar a informarte más, ¿no te encantaría ponerte de novio con Gatomon?

-Ella dijo una vez: "Los niños crecen, y nosotros seguimos igual".

-Ya veo, quizá sea su naturaleza no sentir lo que yo siento por una mujer... bueno, mejor no entrar en detalles: me voy.

-Que te vaya muy bien, yo iré unos días al Digimundo para visitar a mis amigos.

-De acuerdo, ¡deséame suerte!.

* * *

><p>-Nos encontramos en vivo, desde la famosa Isla File, donde Taichi Yagami acaba de tomar posesión como el Primer Embajador de la Tierra y el Digimundo – la reportera, cuyo cabello era tinto y escandaloso, se acercó a la mencionada personalidad, que caminaba glorioso por los pasillos de la Embajada, que le pertenecían al Centro de Investigación Tierra Digimundo (CITD) - Y justamente les tenemos una exclusiva con Yagami-san, quien ha aceptado tener una entrevista privada para nuestra televisora.<p>

Taichi saludó amablemente al público, posiblemente con demasiada sencillez dado al puesto que poseía, le sonrió a la reportera y cruzó los brazos, haciéndose el interesante de una manera curiosa.

-Díganos, Yagami-san, ¿cómo se siente usted con su nuevo nombramiento?, ¿cree que podrá con el cargo?, ¿qué piensa hacer para mejorar la relación que existe entre ambos mundos?.

El Embajador primero que nada asintió y arrebató con educación el micrófono de la reportera -a quién trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida-, y viendo fijamente a su Agumon, que siempre le hacía compañía, se dirigió al auditorio.

-Primero que nada le agradezco la oportunidad de saludar a nuestros ciudadanos tanto del Digimundo como de la Tierra, Motomiya-san. – comenzó, sin quitarle la vista a su digimon naranja – Creo que un nombramiento de esta índole es una gran responsabilidad, y no me refiero al cargo o las obligaciones que adquiriré al tomar posesión de mi puesto, sino a dar un ejemplo. La única manera de mejorar las cosas entre el Mundo Digital y el nuestro, es hacerle ver a los humanos y a los digimons que puede existir una convivencia armónica y una amistad pura entre compañeros. La tarea más difícil será demostrarle a todas las personas lo felices que podemos ser Agumon y yo, eso, por supuesto, no es muy complicado, ya que es mi compañero de toda la vida; lo único que tengo qué hacer es demostrar mi aprecio y hacerlo universal, para que no teman y encuentren a su compañero, y tengan este tipo de relación tan maravillosa.

Entonces devolvió el micrófono y miró a Motomiya, como buscando aprobación a lo que acababa de decir.

-Muy elocuentes palabras, Yagami-san. Sin embargo, la oposición piensa que su modo de proceder es ingenuo, necio, sencillo, por tanto, no creen que funcionará".

-Me temo que la ingenuidad es una virtud que muy pocos aprecian, y hay que saber ser ingenuos a veces. ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo sencillo siempre es necio y que no funciona?, eso habrá que verlo. Por otra parte, sugerí un plan práctico y provechoso, en el que puede participar toda la población; no vi necesario crear un laberinto de artículos de leyes que confundirán más a la población sobre las obligaciones que conllevan la paz entre humanos y digimons.

La reportera Motomiya volteó hacia la cámara y dijo:

-Esas han sido las palabras de nuestro nuevo embajador japonés, ¿desea agregar algo más, Yagami-san?.

-Sería conveniente – acotó Taichi, muy pensativo – aunque poco profesional, pero, ¿por qué no?

Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, otra sonrisa, más amplia y brillante todavía, lo acogió.

-Le mando saludos a todas las personas que me están viendo y conozco, y les pido disculpas, porque se han enterado de mi nombramiento a través de los medios en vez de por mi boca– acomodó su maletín y tuvo intenciones de irse.

Motomiya terminó el reportaje notando el gesto de agobio por parte de Taichi, y se deshizo de todas las cámaras.

-Te ves muy bien de reportera, Jun – admitió el joven, en forma de ironía muy sana – Es un placer volverte a saludar después de largo tiempo ¿No crees?, ¡ah, la vida!, tan corta como un cierre de pantalón.

-¿Un cierre de pantalón, Tai?

-Agumon, tú no lo entenderías, ni siquiera usas pantalón – ayudó Jun Motomiya.

-Eso mismo iba a decir yo – explicó, moviendo sus manos – pero me has ganado. Bueno. Ya debo retirarme. Fue un placer volverte a ver, por favor no olvides darle mis saludos a tu hermano y a V-mon...

Jun no conocía lo suficiente a Taichi como para darse cuenta de que estaba muy deprimido, juzgó que sólo se encontraba un poco nervioso y atribuyó ese sentir a la presión que se estaba gestando en Yagami por su nuevo puesto. Era muy joven y acarrearía con una gran responsabilidad.

Se dio la vuelta, iba a salir del edificio principal de CITD. Endureció la cara hasta poner expresión fría, de reojo revisó que Agumon también se viera lo suficientemente firme.

Afuera habría millones de manifestantes en su contra mezclados con una manada de adeptos de dimensiones menores. Tendría que dar un discursito clásico, tendría mostrarse superior... y odiaba eso, ¿por qué en estos justos momentos recordaba a sus googles?, ¿qué acaso el liderazgo vivía en ese objeto que ya no era suyo?

Tragó saliva, más atrás Motomiya y su equipo habían vuelto al trabajo y lo seguían con las cámaras; ni siquiera podía flaquear en esos momentos.

También pensó en sus padres, en Hikari, en sus amigos. Todos tan cercanos a su corazón y tan lejanos en la realidad, estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Al salir encontró lo que supuso, un tumulto de gente con pancartas de protesta, otros gritando su nombre como si fuera un héroe, estos últimos en su mayoría eran digimons.

Taichi admitía muy dentro de sí mismo que en varias ocasiones odiaba la política. Si estaba ahí, en ese palco, hablando en público, era por sus ganas de ayudar, jamás se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Comenzó el discurso con calma aparente, serenidad falsa, ansias escondidas. Aquí no se puso de humanista como en la entrevista con Jun, sabía que eso no era conveniente. Taichi podía ser rudo cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras hablaba, supo que no terminaría su primer discurso como embajador.

Decenas de Seadramons salieron de un lago cercano a las instalaciones y comenzaron a atacar a los civiles. Taichi se dio cuenta de que era una trampa de sus enemigos, quienes se proponían hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Todos comenzaron a rogar su ayuda.

¡A ver como puede resolver esto el "gran" embajador!

¿Y así quieren que nos convenzamos de que los digimons no son bestias irracionales?

Todo eso escuchaba Taichi, pero se le metía por un oído y le salía por el otro. Estaba furioso muy al fondo, pero se veía impávido, como si estuviera viendo juegos artificiales.

-¡Ja! – fue lo único que le oyeron decir, y quizá fue demasiado, era una actitud totalmente maleducada.

Yagami le hizo una seña a Agumon, éste asintió al entender la orden mandada. Comenzó la digievolución al máximo nivel, y apareció el mítico Wargreymon.

Los reporteros se hacían locos tomando fotos y filmando desesperados justo en el ángulo perfecto, a Jun casi se le cae el micrófono.

-Si creen que con esto pueden detenerme, están muy equivocados... muy raro, esperaba que me mandaran algo más que Seadramons salvajes, ¿ni si quiera un digimon mega?... eso sí que está mal, no deberían subestimarme.

El Yagami comenzó a mandar las acciones de Wargreymon, éste noqueó a los Seadramons con mucha facilidad y fueron evacuados por los guardias.

El público vociferaba entre halagos e insultos... era como un mal revoltijo de antagónicos.

-¡Esa es la prueba!, ¡¿cómo propone usted que exista armonía si estas bestias salvajes siempre atacan nuestras pacíficas manifestaciones? – gritó una señora, entre el público.

Taichi volvió a subir al palco. Esta vez iba solo, ya que Wargreymon estaba ayudando a los guardias sacando a los Seadramons.

-Con todo respeto, señora; – explicó Taichi – además de que hemos invadido su mundo para transformarla en nuestro territorio, estos Seadramons han actuado de acuerdo a órdenes. Hay muchísimas pruebas que demuestran la capacidad del digimon de convivir con humanos. Y para no citarle a los miles que conozco, me conformo con mencionarle al compañero digimon del Astronauta Yamato Ishida, ese digimon ha sido el primero en viajar al espacio, y en la expedición le salvó la vida a varias personas que estaban a punto de morir por un accidente en la Luna.

La mujer quedó callada ante tal respuesta.

-Pero esto no es un debate, si lo solicitan, con gusto accederé a participar en él. – siguió diciendo el joven, que no llegaba ni a los treinta – Seguiré dictando mis propuestas.

Otra vez no pudo proseguir, entre el público vio regresar a su Agumon. Se veía pálido, del color de los huesos, fue perdiendo su forma de "entrenamiento", y regresó a ser un Koromon sin que su compañero humano lo comprendiera.

Taichi salió de la especie de escenario de un salto, y haciéndose campo entre los digimon, hombres y mujeres; llegó hasta él.

-¡Koromon! – exclamó horrorizado, al notar dos piquetes rojizos en el cuerpo redondo de su camarada - ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Tai... me duele, Tai...

Se frenó las lágrimas, levantó a su amigo y se marchó sin decir más, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Iba maquinando pensamientos _"... después de todo sí caí en sus garras" ._

* * *

><p><em>"... Estos han sido los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la Isla File: El nuevo Embajador del CITD, Taichi Yagami, después de un embarazoso ridículo en el que dejó al auditorio con la palabra en la boca, se ha negado a declarar qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió. Se cree fue él quien ordenó a los Seadramons atacar para después darse aires de héroe; sin embargo la sorpresa fue que el famoso Wargreymon salió derrotado y en nivel "baby", por lo que..."<em>

-¡Basura!, – gritó una muchacha con mucho enojo, después apagó la radio y le dio un golpe nada femenino – como sigan diciendo blasfemias los voy a...

Varias personas, con las que compartía oficina, la voltearon a ver, incrédulas y asustadas por el comportamiento de la superiora. Era una mujer cuya belleza era una afirmación indudable para sus varios admiradores, pero no era hermosa siendo frágil, más bien se veía fuerte y reconfortaba a cualquiera que convivía con ella.

El cabello rojo, hasta los hombros seguía con el mismo peinado que cuando niña. La piel morena era cubierta por un kimono moderno, con cenefas de flores orientales. Sus ojos brillaban al bronce vivo, y sus labios, impregnados de un color carmín, eran castigados por los dientes, que los mordían debido a la rabia.

-Takenouchi-san, ¿está usted bien?

Sora cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su trabajo y masculló una injuria apenas perceptible para ella misma. Luego miró a las demás con candidez escalofriante.

-Por supuesto que sí. Sigan trabajando. Los modelos deben salir esta misma tarde y yo necesito salir temprano. Vendré a supervisarlas en un rato. Si Piyomon viene, háganle saber que estoy en mi despacho.

Se metió en un minúsculo cuarto donde hacía sus diseños, y volvi a lanzar maldiciones y palabras sin sentido. A Sora le molestaba que hablaran mal de Taichi, ¿que se daba aires de héroe y era un tramposo al que le gustaba lucirse?, ¡NO!, en algún tiempo Tai fue algo atrevido y le gustaba hacerse el chistoso, pero siempre era consciente en cosas serias.

-Quizá deba hacerle una visita a Taichi... ha pasado mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ken Ichijouji dejó unos informes en la mesa, Miyako, que venía con la cena, renegó al ver el papeleo.<p>

-¿Tanto hay que archivar?, deberían pagarme por traerme de secretaria. Tal vez me decida a trabajar contigo en la policía.

-Será la última vez, porque ya me cambiaron de departamento.

-¿Te ascendieron?

-Sí.

-¡Ah, Ken, esto hay que celebrarlo! – gritó la chica, lanzándose a los brazos de su enamorado.

-Eso mismo pensé yo – dijo Ken, enrojeciéndose.

-¿Te sonrojas?, ¡me encanta que lo hagas!, ¿qué te ha dado pena ahora? ¿nuestra celebración?.

-Pensaba en que ya casi tenemos seis meses desde que nos...

-Casamos – ayudó Miyako, mirando los ojos de Ken con ansias.

-Sí. Bueno, y en todo ese tiempo no hemos podido, pues...

-¡Genial! – captó la recién casada – Me llevarás de Luna de miel, ¿a que sí?

Ken asintió, justo como siempre, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose intimidado, pero firme. Se levantaron, él la condujo a la habitación.

-Por mientras, celebremos.

-Wormmon, nos dejan solos ¿Otra vez nos cenaremos todo?- dijo Hawkmon con disgusto.

-Sí – respondió el gusano digital, mientras en su espalda deshuesada cargaba las bebidas. Hawkmon había salido del baño justo cuando los esposos se encerraban en la alcoba principal.

* * *

><p>Salió de su turno de trabajo en horario vespertino, estaba sudando con ansias locas de besar a alguien. Sentía esa necesidad, no era un anhelo ¡era una necesidad!. Situación triste, porque a lo único que podía enlazar con sus labios era a los árboles, rocas y objetos cercanos que no sabían corresponder. Se dejó caer en la banca, tiró en el suelo sus pertenencias, y esperó a que el aire otoñal secara su sudor, que era respuesta clara de la presión de su profesión.<p>

Estaba harto y sentía que todas sus luchas eran nada si estaba así de solitario en su vida romántica. Quería compartir sus triunfos, pero todas sus relaciones terminaban por estupideces.

-Jyou, te estaba esperando.

-Hola, Gomamon.

-Te ves desanimado... ¿ya has sabido?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de Taichi.

-No. ¿Qué con él?, ¡hace años que no tengo una plática de media hora con Tai!, cuando lo veo no nos alcanza el tiempo, siempre traemos prisa.

Gomamon bebía una deliciosa malteada de fresa, de un trago se la acabó y su blanca pancita creció al doble mientras con su lengua revisaba si había espuma rosada alrededor de su boca.

-Lo han nombrado Embajador del CITD, pero ha habido una revuelta en la que se vio involucrado, quizá lo destituyan.

-Pues en verdad sería una lástima, personas como Taichi no las hay en cualquier lugar, ¿cómo te has enterado de esto?.

-Jyou, será mejor que leas este artículo – pidió la simpática foca digital. Sacó de la nada un periódico, y lo ofreció al Doctor Kido.

-No hace falta que Jyou lea algo que yo le puedo explicar, Gomamon – dijo un joven de piel morena, que apareció repentinamente.

* * *

><p>Tk Takaishi resplandecía entre la oscuridad de la noche que asaltaba Odaiba. Su cabello dorado brillaba como si fuera, entre el gentío, una luciérnaga enamorada. Takeru no era una luciérnaga, pero sí un enamorado muy obvio. La sonrisa lo tenía preso entre la felicidad momentánea que puede acarrear un beso imaginado. Pensaba en esos labios selectos y se estremecía. Cargaba en sus manos con una caja y un paraguas, silbaba una canción ininteligible y a cada momento observaba el reloj. Caminó un rato más, hasta quedar frente a un edificio moderno de aproximados veinte pisos; miró hacia arriba y suspiró, tenía que esperar.<p>

El muchacho era un recién egresado de una licenciatura en Literatura, pero durante un tiempo había estado laborando en el Periódico Odaiba.

Sin embargo, lo único que realmente anhelaba el hermano de Yamato era plasmar historias en un computador y compartirlo con los demás. Quería hacer una _digihistoria_: su historia y la de sus amigos. Desde entonces su suerte lo había llevado a laborar en diversas áreas, finalmente estaba sentado en una Editorial y le iba bastante bien como editor, ya que en ocasiones tenía tiempo de publicar artículos, cuentos y de escribir su proyecto.

Tk era un hombre ocupado, a sus 24 años no tenía muchos respiros, por eso apreciaba más que nada el convivir con su novia, la joven Yagami. Kari era su sueño rosado, su diva resplandeciente en el espacio de su inspiración, hoy tenía una importante cita con ella, por eso esperaba con paciencia a que la chica saliera de las oficinas de la Secretaría de Educación.

-Espero mi Kari haya tenido suerte – dijo con voz baja, mirando las puertas del sitio.

Deambuló un rato, comenzó a preocuparse porque su novia no llegaba. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por ella, Hikari salió corriendo del enorme edificio.

-¿Hikari?- se indagó Takeru, sorprendido - ¡Hey, Kari-chan! – gritó con fuerza.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos canela alzó su rojiza mirada, vio a Tk y cambió de rumbo hasta llegar hasta su novio.

-¿Qué sucedió?, Mi Kari ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó preocupado el portador de la Esperanza.

-¡Es horrible Takeru! ¡Se trata de Tai!

-¿De Tai? ¿Qué sucede con mi cuñado? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Hikari soltó el llanto y entre sollozos explicó la situación, Takeru la abrazó más fuerte, para infundirle el valor que tenía Tai y la esperanza que él mismo solía compartir con su sola presencia.

Besó sus cabellos lacios que caían de manera angelical a los hombros y le susurró.

-Yo llores ni temas, ¿has olvidado que tu hermano es un líder?... a Taichi nunca lo van a vencer. Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar y veremos qué le sucedió a su Agumon.

-Ohh, lamento arruinar nuestra cita, ¡la había esperado con tantas ansias!, casi no tenemos tiempo de vernos… tú tienes la editorial, yo tengo a mis niños… hoy mismo me han dado la plaza de Educadora, era un día para celebrar…

-No te preocupes ¡Habrá miles de noches más para celebrar!, mejor maestra no pudieron adquirir los niños… me dan envidia, ellos te van a ver no sé cuantas horas al día. – Takeru besó a su novia, le tomó la mano para que empezaran a caminar. -. Llamaremos a Patamon y Gatomon, es muy posible que Tai esté escondido en el Digimundo, o tal vez le haya pedido ayuda...

-Takeru ¿Tú crees que le pase algo?, ¿qué lo arresten o lo maten?, ¡tengo tanto miedo por mi hermano!, Tai jamás debió meterse en ese ambiente… a veces quisiera que las cosas fueran igual de sencillas que cuando niños.

-Quizá algún día lo sean – animó Takeru, mientras escribía en su terminal D3.

* * *

><p>Yamato Ishida caminaba entre la hierba. Iba muy callado. Cuando Gabumon preguntaba o trataba de sacarle alguna palabra a su humano, sólo recibía rezongos y asentimientos que no eran convincentes para el digimon de piel gruesa. Matt, ordinariamente, era un ser con temperamento frío. La seriedad y la ironía lo caracterizaban, pero sus facetas podían volverse tan alarmantes como las de su mejor amigo: cambios bruscos de comportamiento.<p>

Parecía sumamente intrigado, molesto, no le ponía atención a su entorno, aún así tenía fijo su destino.

-¿Es por lo que vimos en la tele sobre Tai, verdad Matt? – indagó Gabumon, tocando con ocio su pelaje.

Su amigo Ishida no respondió.

-¿Venimos a buscarlo al Digimundo?, ¿es eso, Matt?... desde que lo vimos en las noticias internacionales te pusiste así, luego entramos al Digimundo; ya hace mucho que no veníamos.

El joven paró en seco al hallar un televisor, se tocó la barbilla, el sitio comenzó a llenarse de niebla.

-Gabumon, ¿esta televisión tendrá acceso a la puerta que hay en Tokio?

-No lo sé. – sinceró Gabumon, un tanto molesto porque su camarada no respondía a sus cuestiones – Palmon debe saberlo, ella y Mimi viajan mucho por aquí.

-Es verdad; aunque viajar por el Digimundo está prohibido, Mimi goza de privilegios como yo, claro que eso no lo saben las autoridades… no quisiera llamar a Mimi para esto.

-Matt ¿Por qué no me quieres responder las preguntas que hago? – renegó Gabumon, algo intimidado por su "rebeldía".

-Porque sabes las respuestas a todas las preguntas. Gabumon, tú sabes que me preocupa el escándalo de Tai, esa no es ninguna novedad, creía que sin palabras podríamos comunicarnos.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes, en realidad en muchas ocasiones soy un sujeto pedante, no me gusta tomarme la molestia de responder. ¡Rayos!, ¿en dónde se habrá metido el imbécil de Tai?

-Agumon y Tai en muchas ocasiones han estado en dificultades y lo hemos sabido, ¿por qué ahora te preocupas tanto?

-Porque esta vez será diferente, no es un problema menor, Taichi está metido en un gran problema y necesitará de la ayuda de todos nosotros. Lo supe porque su rostro reflejó angustia mientras lo veía por el noticiero.

-No entiendo cómo puedes saber tanto.

-Los digimons tienen la suerte de no ser tan complicados como nosotros los humanos – dijo Matt, mientras miraba fijamente el televisor -. Los humanos somos cobardes, y no hay que olvidar que siempre es necesario contar con el apoyo de los demás. Por eso no tengo remordimientos de dejar la NASA, no tengo interés en encerrarme en la nave otra vez durante este año, recuerda que deseamos descansar porque se acerca la navidad… luego llegará otra misión espacial y no seremos libres; en todo caso es mejor ausentarme sin avisar por un tiempo. Si resulta obligatorio, firmaré la renuncia.

-Un descanso sí que nos hace falta, y ojalá a Tai y Agumon no les pase nada malo.

-Esta no es nuestra televisión. Según recuerdo, en la zona que protege Andromon hay un acceso. Es una suerte que sea en la isla File y no en otra parte, ¡andando!

* * *

><p>Anexos: Hoy que hice una multiactualización no me quedé con las ganas de dar a conocer este fic, que era uno de los proyectos que más me interesaba cuando era una escritora más activa de fanfics. Lo leí con melancolía y decidí compartirlo.<p>

También quiero advertir que será un fic mucho más fuerte que su precuela... habrá escenas más violentas, de sexo y posiblemente dramáticas (así que estense preparados). Ehhhh, por ahora eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció?. Es muy importante lo que le pasó a Koromon, es la base de muchas cosas

¡Ah!, y antes de que se me olvide: Esta historia está situada 4 años después de "En fuga..."

Las parejas bases son Takari, Sorato, Mishiro y Kenyako, pero algo hay sobre un Taiora amistoso-

Eso es todo, espero "La Guerra" les guste, así que háganme saber su opinión por medio de los Reviews.

Atte. CieloCriss

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Muerte del DNA

***La Guerra***

_Siento en mis sueños,_

_Y cuando duermo entiendo,_

_que si te amo, existo_

"**Muerte del DNA".**

El corazón de Taichi dejaba de latir por segundos, constantemente se tocaba el cuello, incómodo. Le escocía la piel.

No quería pensar, solamente añoraba que su Koromon se recuperara. Viajaban en un auto beetle de color amarillo, Tai recordó con fugacidad que anteriormente el coche le había pertenecido al hermano mayor de Joe, Shuu.

-Tai, me gustaría saber lo que pasó. – pidió el médico, con la mirada puesta en la autopista.

Tai volteó hacia atrás, una sonrisa tenue y brillante se asomó en su moreno rostro, otra vez palpó su cuello.

-Parece que no nos están siguiendo, seguramente me perdieron de vista cuando me desvié del Digimundo – dijo el mayor Yagami -. Gomamon…

-¿Qué sucede Tai?

-¿Koromon está respirando?

-Koromon tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que no ha comido en días – respondió Gomamon -hace mucho que no veía a uno de mis amigos de esta manera… pero no te preocupes, porque Joe es el mejor médico de todo el mundo, tanto de humanos, como de digimons.

-Lamento meter a Joe en esto – murmuró Tai, apretando los puños. -no supe a quien acudir… es una suerte que la medicina para digimons aún no esté registrada en el CITD, eso hubiera sido nuestra ruina…

-¡Rayos Tai!, yo con mucho gusto voy a ayudarte – mencionó Joe, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Pero tienes qué explicarme lo que sucede! ¡Al menos debo saber porqué falté a mi trabajo!

-Joe ya se puso histérico, va a chocar y nos matará– comentó Gomamon, con sarcasmo.

-¡Silencio, Gomamon!, hablo en serio.

Taichi desvió su mirada hacia Joe, quien conducía el auto de su hermano con bastante histeria.

-… después de todo, siempre has sido muy aprehensible, ¿verdad Joe?, tienes una manera aceptable de preocuparte por tus amigos.– sonrió Tai -Esta vez necesito que le salves la vida a mi Koromon; no sé que haré si él muere… lo admito, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, Gomamon estaba a punto de decirme algo sobre ti que salió en los medios; cuando llegaste, me rogaste huir de la ciudad. Quiero saber lo que dice la tele o el diario digital.

-No sólo el periódico y la tele Joe, en la radio dicen cosas similares – el de cabello color castaño encogió lo hombros y frustró el intento de Joe de accionar la radio – No enciendas la radio, yo te diré todo. Gomamon ¿Sigue a salvo Koromon?

-Eso creo…

-Cuídalo, por favor, en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña podrás descansar. – miró hacia el frente, la ciudad quedaba atrás -. Cuando destruyeron la colina de la luz quise reconstruir una cabaña alejada de toda la ciudad, es una réplica de la cabaña en donde estuvimos de campamento en 1999. Nadie sabe de su existencia, ahí no nos encontrarán.

-Continua... – pidió secamente Joe.

-Hace unos meses que ingresé a trabajar en la política del Centro de Investigación Tierra-Digimundo, tú sabes, el CITD.

-¿Es donde laboran Izzy y Ken?

-Así es. Koushiro es parte esencial de las investigaciones que hace el CITD sobre los enlaces entre nuestro mundo y el Digital. Ken trabaja en la policía… yo soy parte del partido político, en poco tiempo me convertí en el líder, supongo que por mi experiencia con los digimons… y hoy, hace unas horas, me nombraron Embajador en la conexión de ambos mundos. Soy el primero en el puesto y creo que a mis opositores no les gustó mi ascenso, nuestras ideas no son similares. ¿Cómo podríamos pensar igual si esos abuelos ni siquiera tienen compañeros digimons?, nadie puede comprender el vínculo entre humanos y digimons si nunca han sentido esa unión… pero mi política es utópica, ése es el lío…

-Tai, debiste decirnos esto…

-Sí, supongo. Pero nos hemos alejado tanto que no sé si valga la pena. – respondió Yagami, frunciendo el rostro – aunque conste que no digo que el vínculo entre elegidos se haya roto, es sólo que cada quien tiene su vida.

-¿Tu nombramiento oficial fue hoy?- preguntó Joe.

-Sí. Salí del edificio principal del CITD para dar mi primer discurso después del nombramiento de las Naciones Unidas. Había muchas pancartas, en pro y contra, me sentí muy solo y lamenté no habermecomunicado. Bueno, eso carece de importancia, el problema surgió cuando mis opositores atacaron mi presentación, me interrumpieron en medio discurso… me molesté, por supuesto y les mandé a Wargreymon para que detuviera a los Seadramons. Caí en la trampa, porque cuando volví a ver a mi camarada había vuelto a ser un Koromon herido, "me duele Tai" me dijo, y me sentí como un patán porque no lo había ayudado. No sé qué le hicieron a Koromon, pero en esos momentos quise vengarme, salí a toda prisa del lugar sin importarme la audiencia y mi discurso, busqué a los culpables por todo el Digimundo…

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Otro error mío. Yo no estaba siguiendo a nadie, me estaban siguiendo a mí. Me atacaron, pero no recuerdo qué sucedió ni qué me hicieron, supongo que sólo fue un asalto para robarme el brazalete digital, mis documentos, planes y esas cosas… cuando desperté Koromon seguía mal, creo que que está muriendo… Tienes qué ayudarlo, Joe, te lo ruego, allá en mi cabaña nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Tai. – animó Joe, con seguridad -Espero no sea algo de gravedad, lo esencial es que te tranquilices, quizá sea conveniente avisar a los demás.

-No, Joe, ellos no deben intervenir, es mi problema.

-Tai, seguramente ellos están enterados por los medios… después de todo, somos un equipo.

-Dobla a la derecha, por esa vereda.

-Tai.

-Mhh.

-Felicidades por tu nombramiento. Desde que tuve 12 años y te conocí supe que serías grande. Arreglaremos el asunto y subirás a tu puesto.

-Ser político es decepcionante, no me felicites por eso, supongo que era deber de al menos un elegido meterse en el trabajo sucio. El de admirarse eres tú, siempre tan precavido y consciente, los médicos salvan la vida, los políticos la acaban. – A Tai lo invadieron las nauseas, cerró los ojos un momento, de nuevo se restregó la mano en el cuello – La cabaña está a 11 kilómetros, no te detengas por nada.

O

La joven se puso el abrigo que la protegería del viento, subió el cierre lentamente mientras su mirada se paseaba por toda la oficina. Toda la tarde la había pasado escuchando chismes en contra de uno de los mejores hombres que conocía.

La situación de Taichi Yagami la tenía muy alterada, necesitaba visitarlo para averiguar lo que en verdad había ocurrido en la ceremonia del nombramiento.

Tal vez Tai la necesitaba, por eso Sora Takenouchi pensaba en salir temprano del despacho. Se puso los guantes mientras se mordía los labios. El recuerdo de una bala perforando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo la estremeció… eso que había pasado hacía cuatro años aún la atormentaba.

Sencillamente Sora no podía permitirse que una situación como aquella se volviera a repetir.

-Sora, Sora…- la voz de su ave rosada le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Finalmente has llegado, Biyomon. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

-Sí, Sora. Estoy muy preocupada por Agumon.

La chica pelirroja le sonrió a su digimon y se prepararon para salir del edificio.

-Muchachas, tengo que irme de urgencia, ¿podrán cerrar por el negocio por mí?

-Claro que sí, senpai, ¿ya le autorizó el permiso el jefe?

-Por eso no te preocupes, Haruka-san. Todo está arreglado. Ahora, debo irme.

-¿Segura que se siente bien, senpai? – preguntaron en coro las subordinadas.

-No se preocupen por mí, mejor terminen los diseños pendientes.

Al salir, la pelirroja tomó en sus brazos a Biyomon y caminó por la acera con lentitud, parecía pensar.

-Debemos buscar a Joe.

-¡Pero si Tai y Koromon son los que necesitan de nosotras, Sora! – se quejó su amiga.

-Sí, pero Taichi necesita de Joe para curar a su Koromon.

-Entonces Sora, ¿por qué no le hablas por celular?

-Buena idea, Biyomon. Joe es un hombre muy ocupado, no podemos saber si está en el hospital o en otro asunto.

O

La rutina. La rutina. En eso pensaba Koushiro Izumi, en la detestable rutina que lo enfadaba hasta en las vacaciones.

Llevaba dos días de receso y en su ausencia había tenido qué acudir al CITD en tres ocasiones. Parecía que sus asistentes no podían hacer nada sin él, lo peor era que tenían el "tacto" de llamarle cuando estaba en casa de Mimi. Cada día tenía más conflictos con su novia, él no podía ser tan atento como le reclamaba, sentía su cabeza estallar.

Siempre que lo llamaban, Tachikawa enloquecía de ira, discutían, peleaban, y terminaban reconciliándose con sexo.

-Quizás Mimi tenga razón, cada vez que la veo, terminamos durmiendo juntos sin hacer nada de lo que ella quiere… llego muy cansado del trabajo, sólo deseo encerrarme en una alcoba con ella pero… una relación es más que eso. Yo no quiero perderla por mi trabajo, me dedicaré a ella estas vacaciones, será la última vez que acuda al trabajo estando libre… ellos deben aprender a resolver el problema de las conexiones sin mí.

Pulsó su código de identificación y pasó su tarjeta por el identificador. Bostezando se introdujo al recinto del Centro Magno de Investigaciones del CITD, donde era Jefe del Departamento de Conexiones Digitales. Caminó por los pasillos, al entrar al ascensor digitó su contraseña de identificación.

"99TENTOCONEXMON02".

La puerta del elevador se cerró y adquirió un color cobrizo alrededor. El aparato cambió de ruta y se dirigió al su oficina.

Izzy entró a una cabina redonda, repleta de escaleras en posiciones perpendiculares; de nueva cuenta pasó su credencial por el "código de barras" y esperó cruzando los pies.

-"Acceso permitido a Izumi Koushiro"-

Unas escaleras lo guiaron hasta una habitación luminosa. De un salto se libró de las escaleras; pulsó el botón más pequeño y se introdujo a su departamento.

-Ya llegué – comentó con voz molesta - Quiero el informe del desperfecto dimensional.

-Ahh, finalmente llegas, Izumi – comentó con una risita un hombre de cabello cian y lentes de botella -, pensamos que no vendrías, ¿nuevamente estabas con tu chica?

-Me interrumpieron, pero será la última vez que atienda estas cosas en mis vacaciones, Shuu-san.

-Estás molesto, eso no es justo, de verdad esta vez era elemental tu presencia, hay nuevas noticias.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Profesor Takenouchi? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y encendía su computadora y un cigarrillo.

-No creo que tarde.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Shuu-san? – cuestionó Koushiro, aspirando su cigarro con enojo.

-Saturación de primer nivel. Sin tu Tentomon viajando por las redes es muy complicado que las conexiones dimensionales estén limpias.

-Tentomon está de vacaciones junto conmigo, espero no lo hayan llamado.

-No, te llamamos a ti, eres el genio ¿Recuerdas?

-Cuando haya saturación y no esté disponible ningún digimon vacuna, debes reiniciar la conexión. La redes funcionan como si fueran una PC, eso ya lo sabes Shuu-san, me extraña que me hayan llamado para eso.

-Es verdad Koushiro, ese sólo fue un pretexto para hacerte venir que diseñó Shuu –habló el profesor Takenouchi.

Izumi cerró los ojos y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, respiró de manera profunda e hizo enojar más su rostro.

-¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón, Profesor Takenouchi? – preguntó tratando de no perder la paciencia -. Ayer fue un falso contacto dimensional, antes de ayer el extravío de datos… ahora un secreto, ¿pueden hablar claro?

-Estabas con tu chica, ¿verdad muchacho?, mi hija nunca me comentó que te molestabas cuando uno se entrometía en tu vida privada, pero es normal – sonrió el padre de Sora, mientras le entregaba a Izzy dos folders.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Nuestras renuncias, claro está.

-Discúlpenme, pero no comprendo – dijo Izzy, analizando el papeleo.

-Es sencillo, muchacho, recibimos una mejor oferta de trabajo – habló Takenouchi -, nos ofrecen ascenso a Jefes de Departamento en Genética, por eso nos traspasan de sitio. Nada personal, Izumi, nos simpatizas, y eres buen jefe, pero debes entender que es una oportunidad única para nosotros. Si seguimos aquí, nos convertiremos en tus sombras ¿Comprendes?

-No puedo decir que me alegre de perder a mis colaboradores – rezongó Izumi -. Menos estando de vacaciones.

-Bah, no hay cuidado, los suplentes llegan mañana – animó Shuu Kido -. Te llamamos porque no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos. Nos has enseñado muchas cosas Izumi, y te has ganado mi admiración.

-Lamento su partida, es repentina… pero eso sí, comprensible.

-Es tiempo de cerrar el laboratorio, ¿te encargas Izumi?, el profeso Takenouchi y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, ¿nos esperas?

-… de acuerdo.

"Maldita sea. Es muy extraño que Shuu y el profesor se marchen de repente… y sus semblantes, no me gustan para nada, lucen extraños. No pueden mostrarme sus renuncias si los van a traspasar a otro departamento del CITD, ellos trabajan para la organización, no para mí", Izzy resolvió la saturación del equipo y lo desfragmentó, luego apagó las redes secundarias… lo único que quería era irse a su casa y disculparse con Mimi, después pensaría en que había perdido a sus colegas.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Shuu Kido siguió a su inseparable amigo, el profesor Takenouchi, hasta el baño del laboratorio. Entró sigilosamente.

-¿Ya está listo?

-Sí. Me costó extraer el líquido, odio hacer este tipo de trabajos, pero es mi deber como Jefe del Departamento de Genética.

-Siento como si estuviera traicionando la confianza de Izumi, ha sido tan buen sujeto conmigo – se entristeció Shuu Kido -. Todos estos años hemos aprendido de él todo lo que sabemos, ¿no sería traición, profesor?

-No es traición Shuu, es trabajo. Son oportunidades. Este muchacho no sabe que a él también le esperan nuevas misiones y oportunidades; entre tanta gente fue uno de los elegidos.

-Pero lo atacaremos por la espalda…

-Es nuestro trabajo, Shuu, y estamos sujetos a cumplir las órdenes. Nosotros no elegimos ser transferidos de departamento, y sabes que no podemos renunciar porque nos tienen amenazados con hacerle daño a nuestras familias… no deben enterarse de nuestra conexión con otros elegidos. – dijo el padre de Sora, mientras preparaba una jeringa.

-Y sin embargo, imagino que usted se siente muy feliz de ser parte de este experimento.

-Es todo un honor. Así deberías sentirlo tú, Shuu – creyó el profesor Takenouchi -. Por cierto, ¿podrías traer al digimon?, está en el retrete del tercer cubículo.

Shuu suspiró resignado, abrió la puerta del baño señalado y tomó en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto rosado que temblaba sin cesar.

-Tentomon… es decir, Motimon, se está debilitando, profesor.

-No te preocupes, su humano se encargará de atenderlo. ¿Traes el chip?

-Sí.

O

En tanto, Izzy estaba perdido en la nada. La falla del equipo secundario se había arreglado, imprimió los reportes del día y observó el calendario. Sus ojos crecieron al doble al notar que una marca en forma de corazón encerraba el día. Ése día.

"Un corazón pintado en este día… Mimi lo marcó. ¡Por Dios!, es hoy, hoy es nuestro aniversario y lo olvidé… por eso ella estaba tan enojada, ¡demonios!, ¿por qué seré tan malo para recordar las fechas que a ella tanto le importan?, espero pueda perdonarme" se lamentó mientras se golpeaba con la mano por su bestial olvido.

-¡Izumi! ¡Izumi! – gritó Shuu Kido, saliendo de no se donde. Los pensamientos del pelirrojo explotaron como si fueran un globo.

-¿Qué sucede Shuu-san?

-Se trata de tu… digimon – respondió Shuu, mostrando el convaleciente cuerpo de Motimon.

-¡Motimon! – gritó Izzy, angustiadísimo -¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Qué tiene? ¡HABLA SHUU!

El anteojudo negó rápidamente, con pesadumbre.

- Así lo encontramos…

Koushiro arrebató la pequeña figura de Motimon.

-¡¿Por qué has dejado de ser un Tentomon, amigo? – exclamó mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio y analizaba a Motimon. - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Izzzz… Izzy, vet-ee – rogó Motimon, temblando.

Fracciones de segundo después, Koushiro sintió que lo golpeaban bruscamente en la nuca, su vista se fue apagando, sus manos dejaron de obedecerle, fue perdiendo el sentido.

-Mo-ti-mon… - fue lo último que dijo, antes de caer de espalda.

-¿Ves Shuu?, no ha sido tan complicado. Izzy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sufrir por "traición". Desnúdalo.

-La inyección va en el cuello – dijo secamente Shuu.

-Sí, pero el chip lo insertaremos en su espalda en su cuerpo. – respondió Takenouchi, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Izumi sin ningún remordimiento.

O

El agua le cubría por todo el cuerpo, la tina goteaba, su rostro también goteaba lágrimas. La piel de Mimi Tachikawa estaba arrugada por permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño, sus suspiros se multiplicaban al compás del goteo, suave, persistente.

Su cabello ondulado le caía por los hombros como una cascada color avellana, sus ojos miel cambiaban constantemente de expresión: de la ira a la tristeza, del odio al amor.

-¿Qué se cree Izzy? Para él nada más soy un objeto… me toma y me tiene cuando quiere, no se esmera por mí, nunca salimos juntos. Una persona así es incapaz de amar y me da mucha tristeza que no me ame, ¡Y el enojo no se queda atrás!... todos los hombres son unos malditos. ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como yo tiene que soportar una relación así?, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar del muchacho más antisocial del mundo?, por Dios, me asfixio… ya no puedo seguir así, ¡mi noviazgo con Koushiro se va al coño! – sus mejillas se encendieron como una llameante estufa, sin pensarlo mucho le dio otro trago a su quinta cerveza y siguió injuriando.

El timbre la interrumpió.

-¡Es mi Izzy! – gritó olvidándose de la injurias, ¿quién más podía ser a esas horas?, Palmon estaba con sus padres de visita, no esperaba a nadie más.

Sin mucho esmero apenas se cubrió con la bata del baño y con una toalla, salió mojando a su paso todo el departamento.

-¡IZ… - gritó cambiando de expresión. No era Koushiro -… pero si eres tú, Michael!

-¡Hola Minie querida! – saludó el americano, sonriendo al ver a su amiga en paños menores -¿te estabas bañando?... luces preciosa. Seguro y te he tomado por sorpresa ¿A que sí?

-¡MICHAEL!, tanto tiempo sin vernos – gritó de manera efusiva la primera portadora de la Pureza, la emoción se le notaba en sus gestos, la ebriedad se le veía en su mirada. Abrazó al joven sin pensar en que al hacerlo se le resbalaba un poco la toalla con la que se cubría -¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-Quería verte… - susurró el rubio, la piel se le erizaba al contacto húmedo – Minie, tu toalla, se está cayendo.

-¡Ay no! – chilló Mimi - ¡Date la vuelta!

-Te ves más bella que la última vez… ¿recuerdas?

Mimi se estremeció mientras se tapaba nuevamente con nervios.

-Esa vez… no pasó nada…

-No fue hace mucho. Estuviste de visita en Nueva York hace dos meses. Lloraste en mi pecho, dijiste que tu novio no te quería, que prefería el trabajo… bebiste conmigo y… ¿es que acaso lo has olvidado?

-¡Michael, guarda silencio! – se horrorizó Mimi - ¡Esa vez no pasó nada!... fue un momento de debilidad, sabes que amo a Izzy, es sólo que…

-Que no te atiende, ya lo sé. Desde que eras una niña te has quejado de él, "que le pone más atención a su computadora que a los seres humanos" mencionabas. Y eso me parece irracional, si es que se trata de un genio. Mimi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, en tu figura a la luz de la luna… lógicamente averigüé tu dirección y quise visitarte. ¿Estás sola, verdad?, te tiene abandonada, a un tesoro como tú nunca hay que abandonarlo. ¿Sabes porqué?

Mimi negó, irritada.

-Porque te lo pueden arrebatar – dijo Michael con una sonrisa cínica. -¿Quieres dar un paseo Mimi?, apuesto a que te encantaría ir al centro comercial a realizar algunas compras, ¡anda!, di que sí. Vine a la isla de Odaiba especialmente por ti, para pasear como en los viejos tiempos.

-Amo… amo a mi novio.

-Tu novio nunca va a enterarse.

Michael avanzó hasta Mimi con brusquedad y la atrajo a su pecho. La besó con dulzura y Mimi se estremeció de miedo. Michael había sido su primer novio, su amigo del alma, ¿por qué la tentaba de esta manera? ¿Por qué la carne era débil y sentía deseos de besar al rubio?

Su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando. Michael le recorría el cuerpo, la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!

-Lo estás disfrutando, déjate llevar. ¿No sería maravilloso estar así para siempre?... tendrías al pelirrojo y me tendrías a mí, los dos a tus pies.

-¡Suéltame!

La tiró en la alfombra, pero de espaldas. Con calma el norteamericano sacó de sus bolsillos una jeringa larga y puntiaguda; chupó el cuello de Mimi y marcó un chupetón, luego le ijertó la inyección con rapidez al tiempo en que la castaña gemía del susto.

-¡No llores Minie! – rogó mientras le sobaba el cabello – Esto ha sido más difícil para mí que para ti; no sabes cuanto te deseo, cuanto te quiero… y encima tengo que hacerte sufrir… Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

"Maldito Izumi, por tu culpa rastrearon a Mimi y la descubrieron, saben que es una de los doce… si Koushiro no trabajara en el CITD, mi Minie estuviera a salvo. Ella nunca comprenderá por qué lo hice, sólo espero que esto no pase a mayores".

Mimi Tachikawa creyó que se le helaba la sangre y el corazón se le frenaba. Sintió cuando Michael le cubrió con la toalla, le pidió perdón y se marchó.

-… ayuda… - rogó la castaña, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

O

Joe dejó las llaves en una mesita de madera blanca que se tambaleaba por falta de estabilidad, Tai cerró la puerta de la cabaña y descubrió a Koromon, que estaba enrollado con su abrigo. Se veía débil, amarillo, su color rosado se esfumaba cada vez más. Habían recorrido varios kilómetros por senderos inhóspitos para llegar a la "escondida" cabaña que había construido Tai para descansar en ella.

-Es pequeña, pero pienso que puedes improvisar un hospital aquí, ¿traes lo necesario?

-Gomamon está bajando las cosas del auto, aunque no aseguro que los medicamentos que traigo son suficientes para salvar a Koromon, no sé que tiene, la medicina en monstruos digitales es bastante complicada.

-¡Has lo que sea necesario!, ven, pasemos a la habitación.

-No Tai, tú vas a quedarte aquí, será más sencillo así. Puede resultarte doloroso ver herido a tu Koromon, le aplicaré estudios… además para él no va a ser sencillo, si te ve sufrir se entristecerá más. – dijo el médico Joe -. Lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí; hace frío, deberías encender la chimenea, te ves enfermo.

En esos momentos Gomamon entró al recinto arrastrando un pequeño vagón con medicinas y aparatos.

-Gomamon, ¿podrías hacer un té para Taichi mientras reviso a Koromon?

-Claro Joe. También vigilaré que nadie nos siga.

Kido tomó en sus brazos al pequeño digimon. Koromon tenía un pinchote en su redonda figura, parecía que un animal le había picado…

"Dios mío, ¿qué puede tener Koromon?, si bien la medicina digital no es sencilla, tampoco es muy común que los digimons enfermen de gravedad, ¿qué puede tener Koromon?, ¿qué clase de ataque lo puso así?". El primer portador de la Sinceridad se introdujo en la habitación improvisada de la cabaña de Tai. Había una cama occidental del tamaño matrimonial tendida con un edredón azul plomo; otra pequeña chimenea estaba cerca y un buró polvoroso estaba aposentado justo debajo de la única ventana del sitio. Joe prendió la calefacción y acostó al digimon en la gran cama, revisó los signos vitales del digital, lo canalizó; al verlo tan mal decidió adaptarle un respirador.

-Está… muy mal; Tai lo sabe, por eso está tan deprimido… ¿qué puede tener Koromon?, no puedo fallarle a mi amigo. Lo mejor será tomarle una muestra de su líquido vital – dedujo Joe, pero el sonido de su celudigital lo interrumpió. - ¡Maldita sea!, no es tiempo de interrupciones – se quejó, estuvo a punto de no contestar porque de ser una emergencia en el hospital no podría ir, sin embargo en el identificador descubrió un número diferente, contestó inmediatamente. - ¿Bueno?, habla al número de Kido Joe.

-"¡Joe, gracias a Dios que te localizo!"- dijo una voz angustiada y de mediana potencia tras el auricular.

-"¡Eres tú, Sora!"- respondió Joe. En el fondo no tenía nada de qué admirarse porque sabía que los elegidos intentarían localizar a Taichi.

-"Joe, sabes a lo que te he llamado ¿No es así?... ¿Están bien?, sé que Tai está contigo" .

-"Es verdad, él está conmigo. No te preocupes Sora, estamos bien, es sólo que…".

-"Superior Joe" – pidió dulcificando su tono agrio – "Dime en dónde están y llegaré con ustedes. En estos momentos necesitan ayuda; Tai debe tener enemigos buscándolo para destituirlo de su puesto, ¿qué tiene Koromon?, ¡Vamos Joe, no te quedes tan callado!".

-"Sora, quisiera decirte en donde estamos, pero Tai no quiere involucrarlos a ustedes"

-"¡Taichi es un terco!, tú sabes muy bien que nos necesita. A estas altura muchos de los nuestros deben estar enterados, y sabes que lo buscaremos hasta hallarlo" – renegó la pelirroja Takenouchi – "Al menos no me excluyas a mí, te lo ruego… ¿me pasarás la ubicación de su escondite, verdad?".

-"Ya sabes que sí, al menos por ahora Tai necesita a una buena amiga a su lado, yo no puedo hacer mucho en ese aspecto… verás Sora, Koromon está muy mal, Tai está derrumbado, y aunque me odie por traicionarlo considero que él te necesita" – marcó unos números por la pantalla de su celudigital, en instantes apareció un mapa. Tecleó unas coordenadas y mandó el mapa a Sora.

-"Gracias por el mapa, Joe. No te preocupes, llegaré cuanto antes y vigilaré que nadie me siga"- escuchó Kido antes de colgar – "Biyomon, digievoluciona".

Joe suspiró un poco aliviado, sacó de su maletín una jeringa para extraer el líquido vital de los digimons. "Los digimons son maravilloso, ninguno es igual, a veces tienen dentro de ellos sangre y órganos, otras veces son engranes y aceite… sin embargo, tienen vida y pueden renacer, porque al final de cuentas son datos, el equipo se puede reiniciar".

Con tacto y calma de un médico que ha superado la nerviosidad en su profesión, internó la aguja en el cuerpo de Koromon. Los ojos se le agrandaron al doble, pues el cuerpo del digital rechazó el piquete. Joe no pudo extraer nada por más que siguió intentándolo.

O

Ken tenía los ojos abiertos. La habitación estaba oscura y el silencio sólo se rompía por la respiración de Miyako, su esposa. La joven reposaba en el pecho de su amado después de haber pasado momentos íntimos y pasionales con él, sonreía dormida mientras Ken suspiraba despierto. Se sentía feliz… era joven, pero tenía futuro, trabajaría por su esposa y trataría de encargar algún hijo. Esa mañana lo habían ascendido de puesto, era el jefe de detectives del CITD por unas misiones que le habían salido de maravilla.

Se sentía orgulloso, pero en realidad lo que más lo entusiasmaba era que podría pedir vacaciones para irse de luna de miel con Yolei, ya no más limitaciones, su sueldo era suficientemente digno.

Afuera de su alcoba podía oír las vocecillas de Hawkmon y Wormmon discutir por un pastel de frambuesa que había preparado su mujer para él. Ella le había dado otro premio ahora, no le hacía falta la comida.

"Si sigues así de egoísta te acusaré con Yolei" dijo el águila digital, enfadado. "Ken me regaló su pastel, él me mima". mintió Wormmon, Ken sonrió animado al oír eso. "Pues entonces me voy de aquí", renegó Hawkmon, "Iré a comer al Digimundo al restaurante del barrio Chino con Digitamamon". Wormmon tuvo envidia "¿Ah sí?, ¡pues yo también voy!", después de esa última frase dicha por el gusano, Ken había dejado de oír las chillonas y discutidoras voces.

Desde que él y Miyako se habían casado, los digimon solían actuar como hijos consentidos de la pareja.

-Miyako - habló Ken, con dulzura.

-Mhhh – se quejó la de cabello púrpura.

-De nuevo estaban peleando… se fueron al Digimundo.

-No importa, así nos dejarán dormir. Tú también, mi amor, duérmete.

-Iré por el pastel de frambuesa, tengo la impresión de que olvidaron comerse mi pastel.

-Tráeme una rebanada – pidió la esposa.

-No creo que alcance, pero te doy de la mía – sonrió Ken, levantándose de la cama.

Miyako entreabrió los ojos y se aferró a la cintura de Ken.

-Yo voy contigo, glotón – sonrió mientras se alejaba de su amado para vestirse.

Ken se abrochó la camisa y salió de su cuarto para buscar el deleitante alimento, escuchó ruidos extraños pero supuso que se trataba de Yolei. Su intuición policíaca volvió a él al distinguir el sonido de las pisadas de su amada desde otra parte.

-¡Yolei! – llamó - ¡No te muevas! – gritó al verla salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Ken? – indagó Miyako, se sintió tensa.

-¡ABAJO! – mandó Ken, mientras se arrojaba sobre ella y explotaba la ventana de la sala del departamento.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿Qué pasa? – chilló asustada mientras Ken la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas – ordenó mientras se alejaba de ella y tomaba una pistola de un cajón. Caminó sigilosamente y se asomó por la ventana rota, pudo ver varias siluetas y no dudó en disparar rumbo a esa dirección para escamar a los atacantes - ¡Muestren la cara, cobardes!

-¡No están los digimon, vámonos! – escuchó Ken de uno de esos individuos. Ichijouji salió del departamento, ya no vio a nadie.

"¿Dijeron digimons?, ¿buscarían a Wormmon y Hawkmon?, no, no es posible" analizó el detective.

-¡Ken, qué bueno que estás bien! – lloró Yolei, abrazándose a él.

-Yolei, te dije que no te movieras.

-¡No iba a dejarte solo! ¿Olvidas que yo también soy una elegida y puedo pelear por ti?

O

Sora sobrevoló la cabaña en donde se ocultaban Joe y Tai con sus digimons. Birdamon la llevaba colgada de una de sus garras, parecía que la hermosa pelirroja tenía una gran habilidad para sostenerse en el ave por mucho tiempo.

-¿Es aquí Sora?

-Sí Birdamon, aterriza – pidió la diseñadora de modas con mucha seriedad.

La cabaña era hasta cierto punto modesta y algo "anticuada", Sora sonrió al recordar que a su querido amigo Taichi le gustaban las cosas a la antigua. Ella apreciaba esos detalles de Tai, y lo echaba de menos ahora que se habían separado tanto. Así era la vida, así eran las cosas. Sora sabía los sentimientos de Tai hacia ella, el problema era que esos sentimientos eran tan hermosos que Takenouchi sabía no podía corresponderlo.

Taichi había sido capaz de todo por ella, incluso, hacía algunos años, su mejor amigo se había interpuesto entre ella y una bala para evitar su muerte. Sora deseó que Tai no fuera tan adorable. El tiempo había transcurrido, la herida de Yagami había cicatrizado y ella había decidido darse a la fuga, no sólo de Tai, sino de Yamato Ishida. Pero ése rubio era otra historia.

La primera portadora del Amor tocó el suelo, esperó a que su digimon cambiara de forma para sí poder entrar a la cabaña.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Sora? – preguntó la digimon rosa - ¿Es porque hace mucho que no ves a Taichi?

-No es sólo eso Biyomon. La verdad es que tengo miedo de hallar a otro Tai. Es que… cada vez que lo vuelvo a ver, él es diferente. – susurró Sora -, y temo que yo sea la culpable.

-No es tu culpa Sora, los humanos cambian mucho siempre, ¡ánimo!

La Takenouchi le sonrió a Biyomon mientras tocaba con suavidad la puerta de encino muerto.

-¡Tai, no temas, somos nosotras, Sora y Biyomon!

La puerta se abrió, lo primero que vio Sora fue la blanquizca figura de Gomamon cargar con una bandeja al final de la habitación. La foca digital tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Inmediatamente alguien jaló a Sora y a su digimon. Luego se cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí? – le gritó Yagami a Takenouchi.

-¡Esa no es manera de saludar, suéltame! – renegó Sora, al notar qu eTaichi la sujetaba con fuerza de los nudillos.

-Joe debió darte la dirección, ¡maldición ¿por qué lo hizo? Sora, tienes que irte cuanto antes – ordenó Tai.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Tai?, ¡he venido porque somos amigos!... oí sobre ti y me preocupé, hace años que no sé de ti… siempre andamos con prisa. Te lo ruego, no vuelvas a gritarme. Me lastimas.

-Sora, tienes que marchaste.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Ya sé!, no quieres involucrarme, crees que tus enemigos se volverán míos si estoy contigo, ¡pues que así sea!, ¿qué te pasa?, somos tus amigos.

Taichi soltó a Sora y le desvió la mirada. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo, se sentía horriblemente raro, le temblaban las manos, le dolía la cabeza, sentía una fuerza descomunal y al mismo tiempo una debilitad irritante. Un piquete que tenía en el cuello –y que le había ocultado a Joe- le estaba ardiendo… no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie, no deseaba ver a Sora porque la presencia de la pelirroja lo descontrolaba todavía más.

Verla de nuevo, con ese kimono moderno y esos ojos de lumbre, el cabello hasta el hombro, la sonrisa tambaleante, la preocupación por él… Su Sora, la que amaba fervientemente pero que no soportaba ver.

Joe salió al escuchar la discusión.

-¡Taichi, no debes exaltarte, la culpa es mía, yo le di la dirección a Sora!

Tai se olvidó de la presencia de Sora.

-¡Joe, dime cómo se encuentra mi Koromon!

-Tai, no voy a mentirte – sinceró Kido -Koromon… está muriendo…

Taichi cayó hincado al suelo, golpeó el piso de madera con su puño, reflejando mucho dolor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron?

-No sé… no sé que tiene; cada vez que intento estudiarlo su cuerpo se rehúsa a que lo analice… tardé en descubrirlo, pero…

-Habla Joe, no te detengas – dijo Sora.

-Pero el cuerpo de Koromon carece de DNA digital, es decir, los datos centrales que reproducen su vida, no están. Al principio pensé que era producto del ataque, ahora pienso que a Koromon le succionaron esa sustancia, por eso tiene un piquete, alguien tomó el líquido central de Koromon para fines desconocidos… eso es lo que creo, quizás si le llamáramos a Ken o a Izzy, ellos podrían saberlo con más certeza.

-¿Qué sucederá con mi Koromon? – indagó Tai, con voz fría, sin vida.

-Irá perdiendo etapas, hasta volver a ser un huevo. Sin embargo no puedo asegurar que vuelva a nacer, no creo que los digimons revivan sin su DNA.

-¡RAYOS! – gritó Tai - ¡Por favor Joe, mantenlo vivo, tiene qué haber una manera!

Kido se acercó a Tai, el rostro del moreno de ojos chocolate lucía desfigurado por las circunstancias, a Joe le parecía severamente enfermo. Le tocó la frente.

-Estás hirviendo en fiebre – le dijo a Yagami -. Recuéstate en el sillón.

Tai negó, hizo ademán de querer salir pero Joe lo detuvo.

-No vas a salir de aquí, sabes que te están buscando.

-Necesito llamarle a Izzy…

-Yo me encargaré de eso, tú debes de reposar… Sora cuidará de ti mientras encuentro a los muchachos.

-¡Solo trae a Izzy! – rogó Tai – Nadie más, no quiero que Kari sepa esto.

-¡Tai, no seas idiota, tu hermana ya debe de estar enterada!

-¡Nadie debe de saber que tengo una hermana!, es peligroso para ella… lo siento Joe, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mi Koromon se muere por culpa de unos imbéciles.

-¡Tai ¿en qué problemas te has metido? – regañó Sora, sujetándolo del brazo para impedir que huyera que usar la cabeza, ¡te han enseñado a usarla!

Taichi sintió que la sangre se le iba congelando cada vez más, se tocó el cuello, Sora y Joe lo notaron, por eso lo obligaron a que mostrara el piquete.

-¡Estás herido!

-Es… el mismo piquete que tiene Koromon – dijo Joe - ¡Por favor Sora, cuida de Tai!

Kido salió de la cabaña, se escuchó cuando encendió el auto junto a su Gomamon. Sora obligó a Tai a recostarse, le pidió a Biyomon que vigilara la cabaña.

-Sora… por favor, ve a ver como sigue Koromon.

-¿Prometes no irte?

-Lo prometo – murmuró Tai.

O

Anexos 2012: No había publicado mi fic viejito por cuestiones de corrección, pero bueno, realmente no reedité casi nada, sólo cosillas… Espero les guste esta Guerra de acción y romance que es la secuela oficial de "En Fuga…" y precuela de mi trilogía futurista.

Agradezco sus comentarios.

Y bueno, les dejo los añadidos que escribí en el 2003-2004: me estoy entusiasmando porque si todo me sale bien voy a desarrollar la trama que deseaba hacer en "En fuga…", pero bueno, después de todo este es una especie de secuela, de la cual estoy hasta ahora complacida. ¿Qué les pareció?, hay muchos cambios de escenas y misterio, espero las cosas sigan así y se pongan más interesantes (aunque es posible que la trama esté algo complicada, para variar).

Prepárense para todo tipo de escenas, jojo, nos vemos pronto.

De vuelta al 2012: seeee, espero "vernos" pronto y actualizar como es debido.

CieloCriss.


End file.
